Maxxo Planet (DaeBaek's Story)
by ensiklorenia
Summary: MAXXO Planet telah dikuasai para Matoki. Mereka ingin kelompoknya memiliki kekuatan tanpa batas. Tentu saja mereka butuh 'kekuatan' lain yng jauhhh lebih kuat. Adalah EXO, spesies legendaris yg diduga telah punah ribuan tahun lalu. Kekuatan yg dimiliki EXO sudah begitu melegenda dan tak tertandingi. /DaeBaek/HyunFamily/Fantasy


_.oOo._

 **MAXXO Planet**

By Ensiklorenia

Cast : Jung Daehyun & Byun Baekhyun

Ofc This is HyunFamily's Story

WARNING : typo everywhere, and out of character, fantasy

'Pernah dipublikasikan pada 18 Januari 2017

di ensiklorenia

dalam Impossible Things Sub-bab MAXXO'

_.oOo._

ENJOY

Sebut saja namanya Planet Maxxo. Planet ini lebih besar dari bumi. Lebih hijau dan lebih bersih. Tapi dengan kehidupan yg jauh lebih keras. Makhluk yg menghuni planet ini memiliki kekuatan khusus yg tersebar diseluruh permukaan planet.

Adalah makhluk matoki yang disebut2 sebagai mahluk paling kuat sekaligus sadis diantara semua spesies di planet ini. Saat ini, Pimpinan mereka berusaha untuk menguasai planet Maxxo seutuhnya. Bahkan menguasai jagat raya. Luas wilayah yg dimiliki matoki, nyaris setengahnya dari Maxxo. Mereka sudah menaklukkan berbagai suku bangsa(?). Aroha, elf dan army _(oke ini nama fandom wkk)_ yg merupakan spesies terbanyak pun sudah bertekuk lutut dibawah kungkungan matoki.

Tapi Pimpinan matoki belum juga puas. Dia ingin kelompoknya memiliki kekuatan tanpa batas. Tentu saja mereka butuh 'kekuatan' lain yng jauhhh lebih kuat. Adalah EXO, spesies legendaris yg sudah punah ribuan tahun lalu. Kekuatan yg dimiliki EXO sudah begitu melegenda. Maha dahsyat tak tertandingi. Para Matoki yakin, walaupun dikabarkan sudah punah hingga saat ini keturunan spesies ini masih ada. Dan MEREKA HARUS MENDAPATKAN SEMUANYA. Dalam masa pencarian itu, para matoki berpencar. Mereka diberikan misi oleh pimpinan mereka. Si Matoki merah. Jokomato sama Kekemato berada dalam satu grup pencarian. Mereka bertugas mencari kearah selatan.

 _Nah gini, di planet Maxxo itu gada mobil motor sepeda dan kendaraan lain yg lumrah ada di bumi. Gada jalan raya apalagi jalan tol. Didaratan Maxxo cuma ada rumah2 penduduk. Tergantung spesiesnya. Ada yang gede banget ada yg mungil beut dengan warna sesuai keturunan(?). Maksudnya gini, misal dalam satu wilayah itu keturunan elf(?) jadi warna rumahnya itu biru shapire/?. Begitupun dengan keturunan matoki dengan warna hijaunya. Dll. Kendaraan yg dipake sekarang sama matoki itu sejenis kendaraan terbang. Yang membuat kendaraan ini jalan bukan bensin dan bahan bakar minyak lainnya. Tapi angin. Ya. Angin. Selagi ada angin berhembus di langit (Langit itu jalanannya penduduk maxxo) maka kendaraan itu akan terus melaju. Jadi, gada tuh yg namanya keabisan bahan bakar. (Read: Angin = Bensin)_

Kelompok ini dipimpin oleh Jokomato, kenapa bukan Kekemato? Jawabannya karna Kekemato dianggap belum bisa memimpin, mengingat tingkahnya yang bertolak belakang dengan usianya. Kekemato yang mendapat tugas menjaga dibagian belakang kelompok. Sifatnya terlalu acuh dan lebih ke slengean. Membuat dia tertinggal jauh dari kelompok. Tapi dia tetap terlihat tenang, karna kendaraannya sebut saja dgn _cyberbike_ , itu akan mengantarkannya kembali kerumah. Tekhnologi di Maxxo jauh lebih maju dari bumi.

Tapi entah ada apa, tiba2 mesin _cyberbike_ yg dikendarakan Kekemato madet. Tepat di atas satu pulau. Diapun meluncur dgn kecepatan tinggi.

 **"GAWAATT! Kenapa tidak ada angin DISINII!"** Kekemato panik. Semua tombol ia tekan. Tapi _cyberbike_ miliknya tak bergeming sekali. Terus meluncur hingga suara dentuman keras terdengar. Kekemato terpental jauh dari _cyberbike_ miliknya.

 **"Sial ! Apa-apaan ini. Setelah ini aku akan minta buatkan** ** _cyberbike_** **yg paling canggih. Liat aja! Menyebalkan"** Kekemato menggerutu tak jelas. _Cyberbike_ nya hancur dan sudah pasti tidak bisa dikendarai lagi. Dia buru2 melihat ke arah langit, berharap kelompoknya sadar bahwa dia tidak ada diantara mereka.

 **"Mereka pasti sudah jauh didepan sana. Buruk. Benar2 buruk"** Kekemato bangun dan memperhatikan sekitarnya **.** Dimatanya pulau ini memiliki aura yang berbeda dengan pulau-pulau lain yang dia tahu. Suasananya sangat tenang seperti tak ada satupun makhluk yang tinggal disini.

 **"Kalau tidak ada orang, bagaimana aku pulang?"** Mengingat hal itu Kekemato stress bukan main, dia berada di pulau aneh sendirian.

SENDIRIAN!.

 **"Tidak. Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Pasti ada orang lain disini"** Kekemato bergegas mengeliling sekitar bibir pantai. Berharap menemukan satu saja mahkluk yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk masuk ke hutan karna pasti didalam sana gelap, Kekemato benci kegelapan.

Berjam-jam berlalu, makhluk berkuping panjang ini tidak juga menemukan satu makhlukpun. Kekemato terduduk dan menatap langit. Pasrah. Setelah beberapa saat, Matoki berwarna abu-abu itu mendengar suara nyanyian dari dalam hutan **.** Kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam hutan mengikuti suara indah yang dia dengar. Suara yang begitu lembut dan penuh kedamaian.

Sampailah ia dipinggir danau berwarna putih jernih, dengan rumput berwarna ungu mengelilingi. Tak lupa beberapa jenis hewan berwarna merah muda berterbangan disekitar danau. Kekemato tertegun. Sejak kapan ada tempat seindah ini di maxxo? Sorot matanya menangkap sosok makhluk mungil diseberang danau dengan pakaian serba putih ( _bukan kunti_ ) duduk didampingi hewan kecil nan lucu. Kekemato makin terheran setelah sadar bahwa semua pepohonan disini memiliki bentuk yang tak biasa.

 **"Tempat apa ini? Dan kenapa bisa pulau ini berpenghuni? Disini bahkan tidak ada angin"** Karna penasarannya yg tinggi, Kekemato berjalan mendekat kearah si pemilik suara. Sedikit lagi dia sampai, tiba-tiba matahari menghilang tertelan langit malam.

 **"Ah, benar2 sial"** Kekemato lemah akan malam. Matanya tidak bisa melihat apapun. Biasanya Jokomato selalu ada disisinya disaat seperti ini, sekedar menyalakan alat ciptaannya kearah Kekemato yang memang benci kegelapan.

Baiklah, lupakan Jokomato.  
Dia tidak ada disini.

 **"Kau siapa?"** Sapa seseorang yang- **"Hey, kau bercahaya?"** Sela Kekemato.

Kekemato kembali tertegun. Makhluk yang menyanyi tadi menghampirinya dengan tubuh bercahaya.  
 **"Oh maaf jika cahayaku mengganggumu"** sahutnya. Kemudian dia meredupkan cahayanya dan berjalan semakin dekat. Kekemato benar-benar dibuat bingung. Apa memang ada makhluk seperti ini? Atau jangan-jangan orang yg didepannya ini adalah seorang dewi?

Dibawah langit yg semakin malam dengan sedikit dibantu cahaya milik makhluk misterius ini, Kekemato tak bisa berkedip dikala mata besarnya melihat ke arah wajah makhluk itu.

Makhluk ini indah.

Dia benar-benar indah bak dewi sungguhan.

Sungguh-sungguh cantik.

 **"Kau siapa?"** Mereka mengucapkan itu secara bersamaan. Makhluk cantik yg berhasil mencuri perhatian Kekemato terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Kekemato yang sedang kebingungan plus salah tingkah.

 **"Kau bukan dari pulau ini kan?"** Katanya

 **"Umm.. I-iya. Kendaraanku mati dan.. dan aku terdampar disini"**

 **"Pantas saja. Kita nampak begitu berbeda"** Dia senyum. Senyum yang membuat Kekemato terpesona pada makhluk ini untuk yg kedua kalinya. Tak pernah dia merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Harus beberapa kali Kekemato bilang kalau makhluk di depannya ini benar-benar indah.

 **"Namaku Beki. Salam kenal"** dia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengenalkan diri. Tangannya yang masih bercahaya terlihat begitu lembut dan indah. Kenapa semua yang ada dalam diri makhluk ini begitu indah?

 **"Kau, tidak mau membalasnya?"** Beki menggerakkan tangannya minta di balas.

 **"A-ah iya. Aku Kekemato dari Matoki"** Tangan mereka bersentuhan dan benar saja apa yang tadi Kekemato pikirkan, tangannya lembut. Rasanya dia tidak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan ini.

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Beki membawa Kekemato ke tempat dia tinggal. Tidak terlalu jauh dan selama perjalanan Kekemato seperti tersihir dengan semua yang ia lihat.

Indah..

Benar-benar indah..

 **"Kau bawa siapa Beki?"** Tanya seseorang dan Beki hanya bisa tersenyum dan menjawab **"Dia makhluk yg terdampar, Tetua. Aku hanya ingin mengobatinya"**

 _Mengobati siapa? Aku?_

Kekemato langsung memperhatikan seluruh tubuhnya. _'Ah iya, aku terluka cukup parah karna cyberbike ku yang jatuh'_ katanya dalam hati, walaupun masih belum jelas kenapa dia tidak merasakan sakit apapun selama dipulau ini. Apa ini pulau penyembuhan?

 **"Kau tidak perlu dekat-dekat dengannya, Beki. Dia terlihat mencurigakan"** kata makhluk sejenis dengan Beki, namun memiliki kuping yg besar dan tubuh yang lumayan tinggi. Suaranya yang cukup keras membuat semua penduduk disini keluar dan menatap Kekemato intens. Tak banyak, mungkin total ada 8 makhluk termasuk si caplang dan si tetua. Dan 9 jika ditambah Beki.

Ada yang bentuk wajahnya kotak, ada yang pipinya bulat, ada yang manis memiliki lesung pipi, ada yg mungil dengan mata yg besar, ada yang warna kulitnya lebih gelap dari yang lain dan ada yang begitu putih hingga terlihat pucat. Dua orang beda warna kulit inilah yg memberi tatapan paling maut ke arah Kekemato seolah ingin mengabisi Kekemato hidup-hidup.

 **"Tidak yeol, dia baik. Kau tenang saja. Ayo Kekemato ikuti aku"**

 **"Kau bahkan sudah tahu namanya? Beki kau tidak bisa begitu"** Makhluk caplang tinggi protes dan ikut mengekori Beki.

 **"Kau berisik, yeol. Sudah sana pergi. Jangan ganggu kami"** Tatapan tajam Beki benar-benar membuat makhluk caplang tinggi itu terdiam.

 **"Jangan ganggu kami? Apa Beki baru saja membentakku?"** Dia memegang dadanya yg tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

 _Abaikan yeol_.

Kekematopun berjalan mengikuti Beki memasuki satu gua yang Kekemato yakini adalah rumah si peri cantik.

Sama seperti pemiliknya, rumahnya pun sama indahnya.

 **"Duduklah disini. Dan berbaring"** Kekemato menurut,

Beki meletakkan tangannya di area tubuh Kekemato yang terluka dan ajaib luka itu mengilang tanpa bekas. Entah karna sihir yang dipunya si cantik yang hebat atau karna Kekemato yang terlalu asik memandangi wajah manis Beki, yang pasti luka-luka itu hilang tanpa rasa sakit sedikitpun.

Saking penasarannya, Kekemato tak berhenti bertanya tentang semua yang ada disini. Mulai dari pulau nya, jenis tumbuhannya, kehidupan penduduknya, bahkan jumlah penduduknya.

Mereka akhirnya mengobrol didepan gua dimana pemandangan laut luas terpampang.

Dari hasil obrolan2 itulah, Kekemato mengetahui bahwa penduduk disini belum pernah sekalipun keluar dari pulau. Mereka hidup dan bersosialisi dengan makhluk yang itu-itu saja.

 **"Dulu kami berduabelas, tapi sekarang tinggal sembilan"** jawab Beki ketika itu. Katanya makhluk disini memang sulit untuk berkembangbiak. Harus ada satu yang mati, baru akan muncul makhluk baru pengganti yang mati.

 **"Kemana yang tiga?"**

 **"Mereka pergi ! Mereka memutuskan keluar pulau untuk melampaui diri. Rasa keingintahuan mereka tentang dunia luar begitu besar. Kami tidak bisa mencegahnya"**

 **"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak tertarik melihat dunia luar?"**

 **"Dulu iya tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Aku sudah cukup bahagia di sini. Semua yang ada disini adalah keluargaku. Aku menyayangi mereka. Dan mungkin aku bisa mati jika tidak ada mereka."**

 **"Apa yang membuatmu dulu ingin keluar pulau? Apa alasannya sama dengan tiga itu?"** Beki nampak berfikir.

 **"Tidak. Sepertinya bukan alasan yg sama. Tapi itu karna..."** Beki menghembuskan nafasnya pelan

 **"...Dulu aku pernah menyelamatkan satu makhluk, bentuknya berbeda denganmu. Dia masih sangat muda, tapi begitu lemah. Anak itu benar-benar menggemaskan, sampai sekarang aku tidak berhasil mengenyahkan senyum manis miliknya dari pikiranku."**

 **"Semanis itukah?"**

 **"Iyaa. Bukan hanya manis tapi dia benar-benar menggemaskan. Entah kenapa aku menyesal mengantarnya ke pulau lain, hingga akhirnya dia pulang keasalnya dan tak pernah kembali"**

 **"Jadi alasanmu karna kau ingin bertemu bocah itu lagi?"** Beki senyum dan mengangguk.

 **"Kalau begitu, jika kau berubah pikiran, dan memutuskan untuk keluar pulau, kau bisa bilang padaku. Aku bersedia menjadi pemandu jalan untukmu"** Beki terkekeh. Rasanya tidak mungkin.

Kekemato bahkan sampai menanyakan seperti apa bentuk makhluk manis yang sudah membuat peri cantiknya begitu terobsesi. Kekemato yakin, dengan bantuan koloninya, sangatlah mudah untuk menemukan satu orang.

Beki hanya menjawab bahwa anak itu mengenakan baju bertuliskan huruf BTS di bagian depan dan huruf 'V' dibagian belakang.

 _Ohh dari spesies ARMY ternyata_

Kekemato tahu bahkan sangat tahu mengenai spesies yang satu ini, spesies fenomenal yang pertumbuhan jumlah penduduknya paling cepat daripada spesies-spesies yang lain.

 **"Itu hal yang mudah. Aku akan menemukannya untukmu"** ucap Kekemato. Lagi-lagi Beki hanya tersenyum, tak ada jawaban lain selain senyum.

 **"Kalau begitu antarkan aku ke pulau lain secepatnya, agar aku bisa membawakan anak yg kau sebut 'V' itu padamu"** Beki mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Dan disinilah mereka, pulau lain yang tak jauh dari pulau yang ditinggali Beki. Kekemato turun dengan mantap sambil melambai dan berteriak bilang bahwa dia akan kembali lagi ke pulau dan bertemu Beki dengan membawa bocah yang ingin Beki temui itu bersamanya. Tanpa bertanya, kenapa dia harus dipindahkan kepulau lain agar bisa pulang. Kekemato tidak menyadari hal penting itu.

Beki yang diantar yeol berada diatas sebuah kayu yang dijadikan perahu itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan semua yang diucapkan Kekemato. Dia bahkan berbisik _'Aku menunggumu'_ pada Kekemato yang semakin terlihat jauh.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kekemato di temukan oleh kawanannya. Dia langsung dihadapkan pada si _renjer merah -eh salah-_ Matoki Merah alias Shishimato. Dia ditanyai perihal kehilangannya dan alasan kenapa bisa menghilang. Kekemato menjelaskan dengan detail kecuali pas bagian dia terdampar dipulau aneh yang dihuni makhluk manis pujaan hati. *tsah

Selang beberapa waktu, ada orang lain lagi yang menghadap ke ShiShimato dan memberikan laporan hasil pencarian EXO. Kekemato yang masih ada disana mendengarkannya dengan serius. Hasil laporannya adalah nihil tanpa hasil apapun.

Setelah kepergian orang itu, Kekemato memberanikan diri menanyakan seperti apa spesies EXO itu? Dan jawaban ShiShimato benar-benar mengejutkan.

1\. Memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan yg luar biasa  
2\. Tidak akan pernah merasakan sakit fisik.  
3\. Ada yang bisa mengeluarkan cahaya dari tubuhnya  
4\. Sulit berkembangbiak  
5\. Tinggal di daerah yang tenang  
6\. Memiliki suara yang lembut dan menenangkan.  
7\. Masing-masing makhluknya memiliki kekuatan rahasia yang sangat kuat

Bukankah semua itu mengarah pada Beki?

Apa jangan-jangan yang sedang Matoki cari itu adalah sekawanan yang Kekemato temui selama dirinya menghilang?

Dan itu artinya Beki-nya berada dalam bahaya, bukan?.

Menyadari itu semua Kekemato panik. Pokoknya jangan sampai ada satupun matoki lain yang boleh menemukan Beki-nya. Tidak boleh menyentuhkannya barang sedikitpun.

Berkat aktingnya yang baik, Shishimato tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kekemato saat ini. Sehingga Kekemato dapat keluar dengan aman.

 **"Aku harus beritahukan Beki soal ini. Yah Harus!"** Kekemato berjalan cepat menuju _cyberbike_ , yang ini bukan _cyberbike_ miliknya tapi milik Tatsmato. Si ibu suri kalau Kekemato biasa menyebutnya :v

Kekemato mengingat betul posisi pulau itu, tapi sesampainya disana pulau itu lenyap.

Tidak ada.

Sama sekali tidak ada.

Berpuluh-puluh pulau Kekemato sambangi, tapi tidak ada Beki.

Tidak ada pulau aneh itu.

Beki dan semua tentangnya menghilang tak berbekas.

Lalu, harus kemana Kekemato mencarinya? ...


End file.
